The First Step
by Raen
Summary: Set in the Mirai Trunks's timeline, what happens when Trunks returns from the past and Bulma missing? When he finds her, he finds someone else. And this someone else has a destiny to discover
1. Raen

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Ok, everything in single ' is thoughts, " is speaking, I'll think of something better to say up here later, but now…  
  
  
  
Wind whistled through torn and broken buildings, sounding like the moans of long forgotten ghosts. Raen shivered as she walked down the dark street, everything seemed so fuzzy, as if nothing was real. There was pain somewhere, she was sure of it, there was blood as well. The hard concrete was so cold under her bare feet, then something moved in the edge of her vision. An alleyway branched off the street, and there was someone, or something, at the end off it. Raen stopped uncertainly, hesitating, then moving slowly forwards. A figure moved in the shadows, holding out its hand towards her. Raen froze. From between the figures fingers was a warm glow, a light that cast long shadows over the alleyway. Someone lay on the ground behind the figure, who she could see now was male. He moved towards her, then with a swift movement of his arm, threw the small ball of light toward her. It hit her, and made her feel warm, so very warm, and the pain was gone. Raen sighed...  
  
... and woke up.  
  
False dawn was lingering in the sky, promising a warm day to follow a freezing night. Raen massaged feeling back into her legs, cramped from yet another night on the ground. She was pleased to see the scar down her calf was no longer painful, and was now fading. 'Thank you mother' she thought somewhat sarcastically 'even if your blood is the only thing other than life you've ever given me.' She stood up, stretching all her cramped up muscles 'Ow' she thought, pulling a white fist sized piece of stone from under her back 'no wonder I'm sore.' She combed her fingers through her long dark, utterly tangled hair, then gave up, and went to find something, anything, to eat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
It had been a long day.  
  
 Trunks had returned from the past that afternoon, expecting to find Bulma at Capsule Corp. But she wasn't there, and he'd spent the rest of the day searching for her. Sometime that evening, from the other side of the city, he saw a blaze of light shoot up into the sky. 'Oh no, not again!' He spun round and sped towards the source. 'Damn androids!'  
  
They were both gone by the time he arrived and he searched the city for survivors. He felt her presence as the first stars appeared in the cold clear night. 'Kaasan!' he thought, as he flew in the direction of her disappearing ki. She was lying all beaten up at the back of an alleyway, he bent over her 'kaasan you shouldn't be out here' he scolded mentally 'What were you doing?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   
  
Raen nursed her bleeding arm, wincing as she held it. She had been hurt before, the hurt came with living in this time, but it had taught her something valuable. She now knew that her arm would heal, much faster than that of a human, because she was a hybrid, a cross between two races. But being half human, she also knew her wound would not begin to heal immediately, and if she didn't do something to stop the bleeding, she would soon collapse. She hoped that no major veins had been cut, but had no idea where they were, so couldn't tell. Raen had received the vicious slash down her arm earlier that evening, when a building was blown up above her. It had rained glass, heavy pointy glass, that caught on her arm and opened it. She had ran for the cover of a nearby, unharmed doorway, shielding her eyes she watched the rest of the building implode and crumble, and two flashes of light streak off in the distance. She had lived a lifetime of hiding and running and all she knew of what was destroying her world were two flashes of light, sometimes a figure silhouetted against the sky, and, of course the wake of destruction and death left behind them.  
  
Her first six years of life had been moving from one city to the next, trying to escape, with her father, his wife and their daughter, her halfsister Lilly. But when Lillys mother was killed, their father moved Raen and Lilly into a cave, out in the bush. Somehow, Raen could not remember, even though she had been ten at the time, 'They' had still found them, and killed Raens father and halfsister. Her mother was long gone, Raen had never know her, maybe she was dead, no matter, a mother was just another item on her list of things she'd never know. Her father used to tell stories of how her mother was strange and mysterious, a woman from another planet, with strange gifts. It was only a few years ago, when gifts of her own started showing through, that she began to wonder if they really were stories, or her father preparing her for what she really was. Last year, on returning to one of the houses she and her father had lived in before he met Lillys mum, she had found her mothers journal, and now knew it all.  
  
Rean sighed, and shivered, she knew she was doing much better than some survivors she'd encountered, apart from being wounded, hungry, lonely and cold. Many survivors of the attacks were mush worse off than her, they'd gone insane, some homicidal. 'At least I don't look like the city' she thought, almost every major building had been ripped apart, so were many, no, all houses. The roads were scarred and the population was practically gone. The once crowded city was now almost deserted, many had left, and many many more had died. Raen sneezed, and shivered again, wincing as a bare foot stood on a stone. She heard a noise coming from an alleyway and stopped short. There was a boy, not much older than her, bending over a woman who looked close to death. Raen looked at him, weighing him up, not wanting to be around if he turned out to be dangerous, she wasn't sure if she had the energy to run. He had shoulder length lavender hair, and was wearing a torn up Capsule Corp. jacket. 'Capsule Corp.?' Raen had heard of that before, her dad had said something about its new president, and inventions, and a huge dragon that had appeared above the domes of the building a couple of times when he was a teenager. The boy in the jacket turned round, as if he sensed her presence, his eyes went from her ripped bloody arm, to her ripped bloody clothes, and ended up at her dark orange eyes. She stared back into his blue ones, and for a moment it seemed everything had stopped. Until something got his attention in the air above and behind her "They're coming back" he warned "will you be okay?".  
  
Raen smiled wearily "yeah, I will, I mean, I think, so" thinking, I hope so as she said it.  
  
"Ok" he said, picking up the woman behind him 'Good luck".  
  
Raen nodded, making herself dizzy "Will, will you come back?" she asked, surprising herself, 'Where did that question come from?' she wondered.  
  
He turned to face her "yeah" he said, his answer surprising him. Raens arm was killing her, literally, she felt like she would black out any minute, and knew she had waited too long before bandaging it. He noticed her pain, dug round in his pocket and threw her something "Here. Eat. Now hide!" he ordered, before disappearing into the sky. Raen peered up behind her, to where he had looked before, then stumbled behind a row of dented trash cans. The two figured shot past within seconds, and Raen let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She looked down at what he had thrown her, in the palm of her hand was a bean. 'Wow this will really fill me up' she thought sarcastically. She nibbled at half of it, made a face, and dropped the rest in her pocket. A warm happy feeling started in her throat and spread to her head, her body and out to her fingertips. She watched in amazement as her arm closed up and the bone disappeared from view. She felt so, so alive and suddenly powerfull. She flexed her renewed arm, and found, with surprise, that she could feel Them, Their presence, two and a half miles away, heading west and the guy-with-the-weird-bean, was off in the opposite direction, two miles away. 'Now that,' she thought 'was strange.' She shivered, cold again, although no longer hungry or hurt, she decided she better find somewhere warm to spend the night, if not the sleep (she was no longer tired either) then to try and work out what had just happened. She found a place, a half gone house, and buried herself under piles of old blankets in the only remaining bedroom. 'Who was he? I know I know him, from somewhere, its just a weird sense of dejavu, really strange. And what was that bean? and why? why did I asked him to come back? Raen, you shouldn't just trust people like that!' she scolded herself, 'But his eyes,' a smaller voice from the back of her mind said 'His eyes. How can you not trust anyone with those eyes?' They had held a deep yet unknown sense of wisdom, and the pain that came with it, 'and something else, strength, some hidden strength he doesn't know he has.' Raen yawned, finding herself tired after all, and, deciding to leave her mystery till the morning, went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


	2. Jaki

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Trunks was worried, again. About his mother, about the androids. About that girl. Her power level had risen drastically after he left. 'Why? why why why'? he racked his brains for reasons why it could have risen so much. 'She could have been compressing her ki, and risen it to attack the androids, no,' he decided 'she didn't look stupid. Or maybe she was weak cos she had been really beaten up, then ate the Senzu and got it all back, but so much? and if so, why haven't I sensed her before? And why did I give her a Senzu anyway, there aren't much of those left, and what if she turns out to be evil? what if... no, she couldn't be another android, a new one, could she? No human has orange eyes, but wait, androids don't have ki, and she does, so she can't be, she just can't be!' He tried to stop thinking about it, but failed, he didn't trust her, because it was too obvious that she didn't trust him, 'She has every right not to trust me, living when she does,' he thought. 'What if I could train her?' a new idea popped into his head 'then I'd no longer be outnumbered by the androids, but if she didn't want to, I couldn't force her to fight, Dammit Trunks stop thinking so much!' It was late, and he was tired, and Bulma was waking up, so he didn't have to think about the girl till the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
   
  
Raen was dreaming about her past, she was sitting by the fire with her father Rey, and her sister Lilly came running out of the hidden cave they made their home. Lilly tripped, she had always been clumsy, and fell into the fire, the flames missed her face, but licked at her stomach, Rey scooped her up and ran toward the nearby river. Raen could still hear Lilly screaming through the forest, and awoke, sitting up abruptly. Someone was screaming, the voice female and full of fear. Raen jumped out of bed and landed near the doorway, a good two meters away, this act reminding her of her strange new powers, and gave her more confidence. The screaming voice sounded so eerily familiar, and Raen knew it was Them who were attacking. She followed the screams through the alleyway where she had met Bean-boy the night before, and when she was half a block away from the source, they stopped. Raen rounded a corner, and stopped, the smell of blood and death filled the air. There was a woman who looked like she'd been thrown against a tree, her eyes were shut and her long dark hair was matted with blood. A small child was sitting by her head, stroking her hair and whimpering, the woman looked up at Rean, then back at her child, and whispered something to her. The girlchild sniffed "I don't want to" she said quietly,  the woman moved slightly "she's going to need you Jaki," she said, rather too firmly for someone who is dying "remember to be brave, and never to give up, I'll watch over you, and always love you", The child, Jaki, nodded "I know, I'll love you too", and with a last smile to her youngest daughter, the black haired woman died. Raen, who had frozen, just out or earshot, now moved forwards, Jaki leant forwards and kissed her mother on the forehead, then stood up and limped over to Raen. Raen opened her mouth to say something comforting, but was stopped by a voice "Hey" Raen spun round, the lavender haired boy was standing there, his eyes searching the park "I'm sorry. I should have been here earlier" he said, truly meaning it.  
  
"I've got some questions to ask you" said Raen  
  
"Yes, so do I" he replied "but not here, and not now, we should really bury her first" he said, indicating to the woman under the tree. Trunks raised his hand and blasted a hole in the ground nearby, both Raen and Jaki jumped. "a warning, before you do that again, would be nice" said Raen, and noticed Jaki was shaking  
  
"T-they did that, they used that light from their hands, a-and they killed her with it" said Jaki, obviously now afraid of Trunks  
  
"I won't hurt you" Trunks promised "my names Trunks, I fight the androids, I'm on your side"  
  
"Androids?!?" interrupted Raen, "They're Androids?!?" Her voice was full of disgust and anger, something like orange lightning zapped between her fingers, Trunks stepped backwards, but was relieved, no-one with Raens amount of hate for the androids could be his enemy. "yes" he said scooping Jakis mother into his arms and placing her gently in the hole he had made "and I'll give you the whole story later" He, with Jakis help, finished burying her mother, then turned to Raen "Can you fly?"  
  
"What? No. Why?"  
  
"Cos its too dangerous for you out here, not with you new power, they'll sense you," he turned to Jaki "and your too young to be wandering about by yourself, so your both coming home with me"  
  
"okay" agreed Raen, after a long pause, 'there's really no other way I'm going to get any answers'.  
  
"right then, focus your ki -that's you energy- and take off," he instructed, then said to Jaki " here kid climb on my back", Jaki crossed her arms "my name is Jaki, not kid" she said stubbornly, as Raen hovered ungracefully above the ground. While Jaki clambered onto Trunks back and held on tightly round his neck, Raen dropped down, and pushed off the ground again, gaining momentum this time, she followed Trunks to the underground hide out at capsule corp. his grandfather had made so many years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Answers

Chapter #3 – Answers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, I do own Raen, Jaki and Yajma though, if only I could own Trunks…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So" began Trunks over breakfast the next morning "I think we owe each other some answers"  
  
Raen nodded and swallowed her mouthful of toast "yeah alright" there was a pause "you first, What did that bean do to me?"  
  
"It was a senzu bean, they heal you, but you, I don't know what it did to you, You don't have any weird blood do you?  
  
Raen paused uncertainly "Would that make a difference?"  
  
"Maybe, you do, don't you?  
  
Raen crossed her arms and looked at the floor "yeah"  
  
"Well..." Trunks prompted  
  
"Well my father, he was human, but my mother, she wasn't. Umm she came from a place called Yajma, Its, well, have you heard of alternate realities?"  
  
"yeah, I created one"  
  
"Okay?" Raen made a mental note to bring that up again later "Well Yajma is an alternate version of earth, Yajmarians are humans, but evolved differently. Because on earth humans began evolving after the comet hit and killed the dinosaurs right? But on Yajma it never hit, so they have two moons, they had to live underground for a few millennia, that's one theory why their eyes turned orange, lack of light or something, and as earth humans were developing war weapons, we were focusing more on the Mind powers. Any way my mother came to earth by accident, I don't know the whole story, she was about 13, was adopted, met my father, had me, left my father, haven't seen her since". Raen didn't notice that by saying 'we were focussing more on mind powers' she had just called herself Yajmarian, something she had never done before, as far as she was concerned, she was human.  
  
"Did she have ki?" Trunks asked  
  
Raen shook her head, her freshly washed hair shaking down her back "not that I know of, although Dad said something about Mind powers, telekinesis or telepathy or both, and a strong sixth sense that they used in battle, Dad said mother though Yajma was on the brink of a war with a group of people, lead by someone, some strange name starting with K, but no, no she didn't have ki, although the K person might have".  
  
"Right, so what can you do?"  
  
"uhh, not much, I sometimes have weird dreams but I can't translate them, and a feeling of premonition, but I can't tell what's going to happen, just that something will. And I heal faster than normal humans, but not so fast as would have saved my arm if you hadn't given me that bean, I don't know if I said, but thanks for that"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"You said before that you created an alternate reality?"  
  
"Well..." Trunks began his explanation of the time machine, the other Z warriors, and his endless fight against the androids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For weeks they trained, learning about each other in the process. Often, at night, Raen would sleep for a few hours, the wake and sneak out to an uninhabited field, and repeat the moves and techniques she'd learnt that day over and over, until her muscles themselves knew them as reflexes. Sometimes Trunks was there too, and they would spar together, each as desperate to destroy the androids as the other. Then Raen would steal a few more hours sleep, before waking up in the morning in dire need of breakfast, and going out to train again. Jaki too, learnt how to fly, and the basics of the martial arts, but she was never as good as Raen, and Raen was never as good as Trunks.  
  
It was on one of these nights, when Trunks was out too, that he announced he had to return to the past in his time machine, to battle the androids of that time.  
  
"I don't know how long I'll be gone, the fight has more hope since Goku's still alive, but they'll need all the help they can get"  
  
Raen nodded slowly, "take Jaki with you, if anything happens here I don't want her involved, she's too young, I won't be able to defend her, Bulma and myself"  
  
Trunks thought about this for a minute, then decided Raen was right. "Okay, Jaki comes with me, but you two better be here when I get back"  
  
Raen laughed, but it was a slightly nervous laugh "don't worry about us, we've been okay so far, what could happen?"  
  
Both of them knew very well what could happen, but neither of knew what would…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay short chapter, sorry, but the next ones really long, (once I get round to typing it up) so until then, Ciao 


End file.
